We Live to Die
by Courtney-Helena Greene
Summary: What will happen when Moka's half-succubus cousin goes to Yokai Academy? Will it cause sparks to fly between Tsukune and Moka, or will she douse them completely? Rated T for bipolar-ness and language. R&R, please!
1. New Girl

Rosario + Vampire

_We Live to Die_

Tsukune stepped out of the dorms. He looked around and saw a pretty girl with pink hair running towards him.

"Moka!" Tsukune held out his arms.

A girl with blue hair cut in front of Moka, making Moka fall. "Tsukune, Kurumu is here." She shoved his face into her… er… things.

Tsukune pushed Kurumu away. She sat and pouted. Tsukune walked over to Moka who was laying on the ground.

Mizore stepped out from behind a pillar. "Moka, are you OK? I know I don't really care but I hate breast girl."

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted.

Yukari walked over. "Moka! Did Kurumu do this to you?"

"Guys, I'm fine." She looked at Tsukune. _Now._

Tsukune glanced at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, then let's head over to newspaper." Kurumu grabbed Tsukune and ran towards the main part of the school.

Moka caught up with them easily. She grabbed Tsukune and they began to talk. "So, Tsukune, where are you gonna go for spring break?"

He smiled. "Home."

Moka frowned. "I - I wish I could go home." A tear fell from her eye.

"Come with me, Moka. How does that sound?"

Moka hugged him. "Thank you!"

Mizore glared. "I can care for the girl, but when she does that… ooh!" She whispered to Yukari.

"I like Tsukune. And Moka. They make a good couple." She giggled.

At Newspaper, they all barged in. Gin was talking to a girl with brown hair. She turned and faced them. "Oh, hi!" She smiled brilliantly.

Moka ran over to her. "Chiakama! You made it !" She hugged the girl.

"I promised, Cousin." Chiakama frowned. "Plus, your father enrolled me."

"You go here now, Chi?" Moka smiled and dragged Tsukune in front of Chiakama. "Chi, this is my best friend, Tsukune. I hope you will be good friends, too."

"Nice to meet you, Chiakama." Tsukune said politely as he held out a hand.

Chiakama replied, "Well, Tsukune, I hear my cousin is a big fan of you." Moka blushed. "So call me 'Chi'." She shook Tsukune's hand.

Moka took Tsukune's hand and led him to a corner where they could talk. "My cousin is a vampire, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Tsukune nodded.

"Well, do you remember that my greatest desire is… _you._ Right? So please… don't choose her."

Tsukune held her hands. "Don't worry."

"Thanks, Tsukki. Can I have a sec?"

"Sure." He smiled as his best friend walked off.

"You should've let vampire girl there stay with you, ghoul boy." A meaty, sweaty hand grabbed Tsukune's shoulder.


	2. Kidnapped

Tsukune sat, blindfolded. "What do you want?" Suddenly the blindfold was yanked off, hard and quick. He blinked to adjust to the light.

"Hey, Tsukki~!" He heard a girl's voice. He saw a girl with brown hair, and he recognized it immediately as Chiakama.

"Umm… Chi, where am I?"

"Oh, Tsukki~, If I told you that, where would the fun be?" Chiakama pouted, staring up at him with big brown eyes.

"I'm not sure this could be considered _fun_." Tsukune stated. A tear slipped from Chiakama's face. Okay, this girl was crazy. "Er… are you okay?"

"Aw, thanks for your concern, Tsukki~!" Chiakama flung herself at him, nestling his face between her breasts. "Here's your reward~!"

Tsukune tried to push her away, but she latched on tightly. Finally, she let go. She sat on Tsukune's lap, and the brunette boy stared at her in disgust. "Listen up, Tsukki~! You're my new boyfriend, and we're gonna be sooo in love~!" She tapped her finger on his nose.

"Um, Chiakama, I love someone else, and you can't force me to do this." Tsukune said, again attempting to push her away.

"No, Tsukune. I can." Chiakama said, getting a serious look on her face. "And if you ever tell a soul you were _forced,_ you, your family, your friends, and especially Moka will die." She watched as Tsukune's face switched to that of horror. "Yeah, that's right. I see the way you look at her." She got off of Tsukune. "My whole life, it's been 'Oh, look at Moka! She's so gorgeous! She's so perfect! Chi, why can't you be more like her?' Well, no more! I've got one up on Moka. I've got the cutest boy in the whole school!" She sniffed him. "And he's _human._ Goodie." She smiled. "There's a reason they don't like me as much. My father had an affair… with a succubus. You remember Agaha? Kurumu's mom? Yeah. Maybe I didn't come here for Moka, maybe I came here to say 'hi' to sissy. Kurumu knows for sure that I'm her sister. And I'm sure once I convince her I'm only helping her get her true love back, she'll be on my side.

Tsukune stared in horror as she continued her rant. Chiakama's bobbed-hair bounced every time her face went rigid with hate. She stopped her ranting in the middle of a sentence, then rushed over to Tsukune. His eyelids were drooping. She stroked the side of his face. "Awww, Tsukki. Here, let Mama help you~…" She quickly flipped around her jade rings and hit Tsukune's temples simultaneously. He became unconscious, and Chiakama motioned to one of her cronies. "Take him to his room. He'll vaguely remember this tomorrow, and then the plan will be in motion." She laughed, then covered her mouth. "Wow, I talk a lot." She noticed her crony was still standing there. "DID I SAY STOP? TAKE HIM TO HIS ROOM!" Chiakama, her face red-hot with anger. She then walked out of the room, laughing manically.

Chiakama's crony, Fred, just shook his head. He slung Tsukune over his shoulder, then walked out of the gymnasium. "My boss is crazy." He said to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" He heard Chiakama yell from somewhere in the distance.

Fred gulped. "Oops," He whispered. He felt lonely then, so he began to speak to Tsukune's limp body. _Yeah,_ a voice on his shoulder said. _SHE'S the crazy one. _Fred turned to see a devil Fred on his shoulder. "HEY!" Fred yelled. _It's okay, Fred~! I think you're just in a bad and compromising position~! I feel for you, and I will pray for you~! _Fred turned and saw angel Fred on his other shoulder. Fred scowled and flicked off the angel, laughing at its chipmunked scream. He then continued to walk through the halls, talking to devil Fred.

Yeah, those baddies sure are normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune woke up in his dorm room, and he sighed in relief. _Thank god it was just a dream._ He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Why was the light on..?

He heard the pitter-patter of feet and he fell down under her weight. Chiakama was lying on top of him, hugging him. "Oooh, Tsukki is awake!" She rubbed her head on his chest. "Nee, Chi has been waiting for hours, Tsukki-kun~!"

Tsukune tried to get her off to no avail. She yanked him out of bed. "Okay, Tsukki. Get dressed! Here's your clothes. Don't forget to change your underwear!" She said like a mother. Tsukune sighed and took the clothes, then walked his bathroom.

He sighed as he changed into his clothes. He seemed to be doing that a lot, you know, sighing. He stared at himself in the mirror. He saw himself, but just not… _himself_. His mind wandered. _This school is supposed to be safe, but I'm going to walk down the hall as a prisoner… where's the safety in that? Although I suppose the gang and I have enough evidence to prove this school isn't _that_ safe…_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by a door slamming open.

Chiakama was standing there, her eyes glowing red. "Tsukki," She said menacingly. "Hurry, class starts in 20 minutes and we need to go now. And I can't leave my new boyfriend behind, can I?" She shook the crazy look off of her face and smiled. "Okay, so are you ready to go, Tsukki? We've got a lot to do today!" She walked out of the bathroom and put on her high heels.

Tsukune followed her out and stared at her skirt in disgust. It was the shortest skirt he had seen in the entire school. He put on his shoes and stood, waiting for his _girlfriend_ to stand. She got up, and he reached for the doorknob. "Hold my hand, Tsukune." She said, and he swore he could see the crazed look in her eyes. Again, just as he had recognized it, it was gone. She smiled cheerfully. "'Cause that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do!"

Tsukune sighed, again, as he took her hand. He opened the door and the new couple walked out. Tsukune was going to face the music with his friends, but the good thing was that Chiakama was going to get it 10x worse. He smiled. "That's the spirit!" Chiakama said as they walked down the hall. "Now just hold that smile." Tsukune would've dropped it right then, but he saw a slight gleam of red in her eyes and decided against it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow. It's been a year. Well, here you go, and I hope it's satisfying, but I know it's definitely not worth the wait. I just discovered something… FORCING YOURSELF TO WRITE! I now have the entire story planned out, and I'll try to update weekly. So yeah, there you go! Chiakama was originally going to be a Mary Sue, but now she's the main antagonist. Teehee, Fred is my favorite character because he has an American name in a Japanese school~ Okay, so I'm gonna stop talking now!


	3. Run Away

A/N: I've had this story idea in my head since the last chapter. So here ya go, Chapter 3!

Chiakama gripped Tsukune's hand as they walked into her class. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Tsukune quickly released her hand and left the class, not even blushing. Chiakama smiled and took her seat, enjoying the jealous looks she got from some of the other students. Tsukune really was well liked.

Tsukune hurried to his class. He was going to be late, it was going to hurt his grade, and then he wouldn't graduate. He mentally slapped himself. _Stop thinking on the bad side, Tsukune._ He opened the door to his class and stepped in.

"Tsukune, you're late." Ms. Nekonome said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Tsukune said. Some girls were giggling and Tsukune could spot the cell phones in their hands. He took his seat next to Moka, who was looking at him inquisitively.

"Why are they laughing?" She asked. Tsukune just shrugged, although he knew it was probably because the people in the other class had texted some of the girls here. Tsukune wished he could melt into the lesson and never leave. Not because it was interesting, but because the moment he left this classroom he would betray Moka.

Tsukune sighed and stared at his desk. He felt something slip into his hand. He looked up and saw Kurumu's soft smile. He unfolded the note. _What's wrong?_ Kurumu had written. Tsukune lightly chuckled. **I'm sorry.** He wrote in return. He passed the note back and saw Kurumu's eyes widen in surprise. _What? Why?_ Tsukune felt tears come to his eyes as he wrote his reply. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but he'd rather lose his friends by choice than by the doing of Chiakama. **I have to leave. I have to go far, far away. You may never see me again. I'm sorry, but I'm protecting you and Moka by leaving. It's not about me, it's about Chiakama. Or, more like it's because of Chiakama. Please, tell Moka I love her. It's for everyone's safety.** He was about to pass it back, but someone else snatched it out of his hand.

Ms. Nekonome looked at him in disappointment. "I expect more of you, Tsukune." She looked at the note and her eyes widened. She crouched down by Tsukune. "Go," She whispered. "Leave, and I'll tell Moka."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Really?" Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Thank you." Tsukune said. He dashed out of the door and ran out of the school. He felt himself run faster as he passed Chiakama's classroom door.

He ran and ran and ran. He stopped at the bus stop, but the next bus was after school. That was bad, Chiakama would know he was gone by then. He heard faint footsteps, but he didn't turn back. Instead he kept running, running towards the cliff where he had fought Mizore. He didn't hear the footsteps anymore, but he heard bushes and trees rustling. He resisted the urge to turn around and kept running. He didn't stop when his lungs begged for relief, if he could he would never stop at all.

He felt eyes on his back. Perhaps that's what made him keep running. It could be a school official come to take him back, it could be one of his friends, or it could be Chiakama. But he knew he couldn't go back. And if it was Chiakama, he'd have to keep running. He stopped to catch his breath, which proved to be a mistake. He felt the same warm, meaty hand on his shoulder as he had yesterday.

"You should've stayed, pretty boy."

Moka looked around worriedly. "Where's Tsukune? He left in the middle of class today." Kurumu and Mizore shrugged.

Yukari looked up at Moka. "I don't have a good feeling about this." She looked around, as though looking for someone or something. "This school is giving off some pretty bad vibes."

Kurumu's eyes widened. "Do you think he's run away?"

Moka shook her head. "If he's run away, then why did Nekonome-sensei let him go?"

Kurumu looked at her in panic. "The note. He had to have written something that would convince Nekonome-kun to let him go. He told me 'I'm Sorry,' before the teacher got the note. Maybe Tsukune really _is_ in trouble!"

Yukari stopped looking around. "Hey, where's Chiakama?"

A girl rushed up to Kurumu. "Kurumu! Guess what? Tsukune and Chiakama are going out! Plus there's this new beefy guy at school named Fred. But that's not the weirdest part! I saw Fred carrying Tsukune yesterday. Tsukune was passed out and Fred was talking to himself. But what's really strange is that now all three of them are missing. Apparently Chiakama just ran out in the middle of class and went to go get Fred. Nobody knows where they are, but if any of them come back they're going to be suspended for sure."

Moka gasped. Tears welled in her eyes. "W-who is this girl, Kurumu?"

"This is Kimiko. She keeps me up-to-date on everything happening at Yokai. She only trusts the most reliable sources." Kurmumu looked off in the distance. "Chiakama… didn't you warn Tsukune about her yesterday, Moka? She's dangerous. So does that mean Tsukune is in trouble?" Kurumu didn't hear a reply. "Moka?" She whirled around and saw the pink-haired girl as gone.

A scream was heard from off in the distance. Mizore shrugged. "Well, that sounded like Tsukune." Another scream. "That one was probably Gin breaking a nail. C'mon, guys. Let's go save Tsukune."

Yukari and Kurumu nodded, although Yukari wondered if they could do it without Moka. Nonetheless, they were going to have to. The three girls ran away, completely unaware of the eyes on their backs.

"Well, Moka's gone." The person said to himself. "So what do we do now..?" The person chuckled. "Well, I think it's obvious." And he started off in the direction he had seen Moka run towards.

A/N: Urg. That was crappy. Sorry about the lack of updates, my mom got Net Nanny and my internet shuts down at nine o'clock. I hope you like this chapter, even though I didn't… anyways, one more chapter to go! Yeah, I'm going to make it short and sweet so that I don't have a year-long absence like before. Okay, bye-bye and until tomorrow! ;3


	4. Battle

A/N: Here it is! If you want to know where I've been, check my profile. Oh, this is the last chapter well; maybe I'll make an epilogue…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario... just Fred. :)

* * *

The man soon caught up with Moka. The pink-haired girl was going into an unused and supposedly 'haunted' bathroom. The man held the door open before she could slam it shut. Her dazzling eyes looked up at him.

"G-gin?"

Gin smiled. "Yeah." He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door gently

Moka looked away. "Please go away."

Gin saw a tear slide down her cheek. "You know I won't." He reached out and softly brushed a tear off of her cheek. He cradled his hand on her face.

"No." Moka said, brushing his hand away.

Gin smiled. "You see, Moka?" Moka looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "You're in love with Tsukune; you have been this entire time. You reject my advances because you prefer Tsukune. Be honest with me," he gazed into her eyes. "If I was Tsukune, would you be rejecting me?"

Moka stood, stunned, her whole body rigid. Not with fear, or with shock, but startling realization. She shook her head 'no'. As if to reinforce this statement, she said a loud, strong, "I would not reject you if you were Tsukune."

Gin grinned. "Well, from what I overheard those girls talking about, Tsukune's in big trouble." His face became hard. "You need to go, or you'll lose Tsukune forever."

Moka nodded, then she threw her arms around Gin. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

Gin nodded and held her at arm's length. "_Go._" He urged, a smile on his face. He watched as the pink-haired girl dashed out of the bathroom. He looked down at his fingers. "God, Gin." He said, walking out of the bathroom as well. "Why do you have to be so nice?" Then he ran off in the direction Moka had.

* * *

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari stood on one edge of the field. They stood facing the other three people; Fred and Chiakama; the latter was holding a knife to Tsukune's neck. "Put him down." Kurumu hissed.

"Oh? Does wittle Kuwumu wuv wittle Tsukune?" Chiakama said in a cutesy voice. "Oh, well, that's too bad. He's mine." She dropped the knife and passed Tsukune to Fred, who gripped him tightly.

Kurumu sprouted a tail and wings. She flew to the center of the field. "Put. Him. Down."

Chiakama grinned. She sprouted wings and a tail, as well. She flew forward so far that she was nose-to-nose with Kurumu. "Hello, sister." Chiakama hissed.

"I am not your sister." Kurumu spat.

"You are, and you know that we share the same blood." Chiakama grinned. She straightened up and showed everyone a Rosary that was around her neck. She pulled it off, then was enveloped in bright light. Everyone looked away, and when they looked back what they saw was absolutely horrible.

Chiakama stood there, horrible mutilated. She was tall and anorexic skinny. Her hair hung in tendrils, colors of green, silver, blonde, and brown. She had bright red lipstick that was messily applied, along with tons of blue eye-shadow that she applied over her serpent-like eyes. She had spiked heels and knobby knees.

"What are you?"A new voice said. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all whirled around. Moka was standing on the edge of the field.

"Ohh, cousin…" Chiakama said, her forked tongue coming out. "You see, when you are a vampire/succubus, you are never accepted into any society…" She rolled her head around. "So you have to fill in some blank spots. So…" She stood up, her eyes glaring. "I chose to fill in those blank spots with a serpent. You see, I am my own, new breed…" She grinned, bearing spiked teeth. "I am a Serpent Demon."

Moka could have almost laughed. Serpent Demon? That was… just no. That was a sucky name. "Well, what business do you have with Tsukune?"

"Well…" Chiakama grinned. "I suppose I can tell you. After all, you'll be dead in a few minutes…" She looked at Tsukune. "In order to keep my kind going, we must feed off of humans. The easiest way to do this is to keep the humans with you at all time." Chiakama drifted over to a disgusted Tsukune. "So, he became my boyfriend. Don't worry, in time Tsukune will become nothing but a shell of his former self. All of his memories, gone. He will become a blood-producing nothing."

Moka's eyes widened. Suddenly she had a plan. She walked up and whispered something in Mizore's ear. Mizore nodded. "Why don't you come and fight me, then?" Mizore made ice attach to her fingertips. "I'm the closest you'll get to an even match right now."

Chiakama smiled and approached her. By now, Moka had edged to the other side of the group. She waited until Mizore and Chiakama were enthralled in battle, then she lunged forward and hopped on Kurumu's back. "Fly to Tsukune." She whispered. Kurumu nodded and jumped into the sky.

Before Fred could say anything, Moka tore off part of her blazer and used it to gag him. She yanked Tsukune out of Fred's grip. She began to untie him. Kurumu was busy knocking out Fred. "Wow, he's human. Chiakama must have snuck him in."

Tsukune sat up. "Thank you, Moka." Moka nodded. Tsukune gazed into her eyes. "Moka…" She bit her lip and nodded. "If we don't make it…"

"We will."

"Maybe. But there's still a possibility." Tsukune held Moka's face. "I want you to know…"

Then, Tsukune closed the gap between them. They held the kiss. It felt so right to them. Kurumu didn't feel a twinge of jealousy. As soon as they broke apart, their noses were touching. They were breathing heavily and Moka couldn't deny she loved the smell of his breath.

"I love you." Tsukune said. He pulled off Moka's rosary, then hurried away as she was enveloped in bright light.

Moka changed into inner Moka. She walked over to Tsukune and kissed him. "I love you, too." Then she walked over to Chiakama and whirled her around. Chiakama's eyes widened in surprise. She threw a punch, which Moka easily dodged. They repeated this a few times before Moka kicked her in the gut. Chiakama flew across the clearing. Yukari hexed her, so now the crazy Serpent Demon was writhing in pain.

The group all walked over to her. Chiakama was trying to hurt them again, but in her current state that was impossible. The girls were so consumed by rage that they were about to let Mizore put an icicle through Chiakama's heart.

"Don't do that." A voice said. The girls turned and saw Gin striding over to them. He looked down at Chiakama and clicked his tongue. "Illegal monster. Oh, well." He scooped her up into his arms. He looked at Yukari. "You're a strong little witch. Can you change her back into her human form?" Yukari nodded and did so. "That's much better. I'll take her to the headmaster. She'll probably be banned from changing into her true form and she'll go into monster rehabilitation." He nodded at them. "Good job, guys. This'll make a great story!" He said cheerfully. Then, he strode away.

Tsukune rushed over and reattached Moka's rosary. They embraced tightly. Tsukune kissed Moka. "I love you." She whispered, breaking the kiss and hugging him even tighter.

"I love you, too."

Kurumu nudged the couple. "C'mon, lovebirds. We've got school, you know." Tsukune laughed and broke away from Moka. The two intertwined hands and stood close together. The group walked back to Yokai Academy grinning and laughing.

"We're still going to have to worm you out of suspension." Moka whispered.

"I know." Tsukune whispered. "But I'll be fine as long as you're by my side." He swooped in and kissed her on the cheek.

Moka blushed. "I'll be there. Forever and always."

Then, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore walked back to new beginnings, new endings, and new adventures.

* * *

A/N: I know, crappy ending. I actually like this chapter. If you request it, I'll draw a picture of Chi. I've decided there's most definitely going to be an epilogue, so stay tuned! Again, sorry this took so long. Oh, and when I uploaded the document I named it "I WANT TO SUCK YOU UP IN MY WOMB AND SPIT YOU OUT AS A REDHOT TITANIUM BABY." If you can figure it out you win a cookie :). You have to tell me who says it and what it's from. Oh, and it has nothing to do with Rosario+Vampire. So... yeah bye.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, here is the epilogue I promised. I like it, so I hope you do, too. I may not write another Rosario+Vampire story for a while. Finally, the title is explained here. So, please review! You know like 'Aw man I'm so sad.' Or 'THIS SUCKED!' I don't care. As long as you give me a reason why it sucked. :3 Okay, so on with the story!

After a few months, Chiakama was released from rehab. It was like she was a totally different person. Despite her love for Tsukune, she even smiled when Moka and Tsukune announced their engagement. Chiakama moved on quickly, turning her attention to the man who stood by her through rehab.

Gin.

Soon, Gin and Chiakama married, as did Tsukune and Moka. Chiakama had two children, Fred (named after her henchman, who was killed a few years after the battle) and Hana. Tsukune and Moka ended up having six children, Tsukune Jr., Hikari, Kunihiro, Pony, Khana, and Khada. Chiakama and Moka still quarreled, but now it was playful and about how Moka could keep her figure easily after the births of her children while it was a struggle for Chiakama.

Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu kept in touch over the years. Mizore married but never had children while Yukari never even married. Kurumu, meanwhile, was married many times but only had one child (Mika).

Life went on peacefully for everyone, up until the death of Yukari. The young witch had developed cancer and it was at stage 4 before the doctors discovered it. Everyone attended the funeral, including the children.

All of the children were very close to their 'Aunt Yuki', as they were the closest things she had to children.

Khada and Khana wept and pulled on their mother's skirts, not understanding (as they were only 4 years old). "Why is Aunt Yuki gone?" They hiccupped, "Why do good people die?"

Moka just feigned a smile and picked up the twin girls. She taught them the first and most important lesson they would ever learn at that moment. "Because." She said,

"We live to die."

A/N: I know, I know. This chapter has virtually nothing to do with the story. But it was good and it seemed to fit. So, this is all. :'( Well, goodbye! And please, pretty please with cherries on top, review?


End file.
